


Thoughts

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Man sits alone with his thoughts the worst type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Guy-Man shuffles into bed, he must've been in the bathroom for an hour or that's what he assumed after looking at the phone on his bed. He'd normally pick it up watch a couple of videos on Youtube then head to bed. But he just felt out of it, it could be because of his break up. Thomas was the one to break it off of course ,Guy-Man had said nothing when Thomas broke it off. He chuckles to himself wiping his dried out eyes for the billionth time since sitting in bed. 

Thomas had took him out to his favorite bakery ,sure there were hundreds but it had so much...special things to it. Thomas jut blew it off like it was a simple problem. Thomas ,the guy he made music with on occasion, met in school, was intimate with just ended a relationship and friendship. 

Guy-Man slides under the blankets ,his hands touching his face. He'd been called some ugly words behind his back from other people at school, sure a person can brush it off but the idea that it was said would always repeat in the brain from time to time. Guy-Man breathes shakily looking faintly in the dark at faint ,barely scratched wrist. He tried he really did but couldn't do it. What was it? Why did he suffer, his attitude wasn't the best,nor was he the friendliest to be around at times. He stops at his fingers at his nose. Was he not attractive enough? Was his hair too long? Was he too fat? He brushes his hands over his lips.Maybe he wasn't great intimately or his features weren't something others found nice. 

He turns on his side to the bedroom door. It was empty being that Guy-Man had to move out, refusing to go home out of looking dumb and to an extent setting an example for his brother, Paul he got a small apartment on the outskirts of Paris. He curled up placing his face in his hands.He wish he could just end it all, he felt as ugly as everyone thought he was. He wasn't successful at anything he was just here, existing in a place that never liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling like shit and this somehow happened I guess.And it's short oh well.


End file.
